Hands Across Ed
"Hands Across Ed" is the 7th episode of Season 2 'and the 33rd episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds start a telethon to raise money for Ed's (fake) eyebrow operation. Plot Double D's industrial-size electro magnet fails to come up with any cash, although there's no denying that it's powers of attraction are strong. Unfortunately for the Eds though, what it seems best at attracting is Kevin and Rolf's wrath. After yet another narrow escape the sight of Ed parading star-like in a top hat strikes Eddy with a brainwave - why don't the Eds have their own TV show? So the Eds roll out the red carpet and together, with some very dodgy cardboard cameras, manage to succeed in fooling all but Kevin into trying out for their big show. Eddy's method of auditioning is highly selective - tuba blowing Nazz makes him go all mushy so she's in, while Rolf's out for merely mentioning the word "dance". Plank tells jokes only he and Ed can get so he's a non-starter and Jimmy is in mainly to spite Sarah, while Sarah being Sarah and Eddy being Eddy means she gets the gleeful push. Being Eddy's Telethon show naturally means there's money involved somewhere, and the audience is soon having its heart-strings twanged by his sad tale of how all this selfless effort is to raise money for Ed's eyebrow operation. Of course, as the shambolic show progresses and the pledge lines remain obstinately silent, the audience becomes anything but charitable; eventually leaving to do a show of their own. Memorable Quotes *'''Ed: "Ha ha ha. I can tie my shoes, Eddy." Eddy: "Like the knot in your head, Ed?" ---- *'Rolf': the Eds fall out of the tree "Rolf is not amused you - how do you say… ducks?" Kevin: "Dorks." Rolf: "Yes, that is what I said." Kevin: "No. You said-" Rolf: interrupting "Ducks. See? Ducks." Eddy: nervous "Rolf. Kevin. Hate to interrupt so..." Eds run off '' *'Kevin': "Get back here!" *'Eddy': ''the junkyard ''"Quick, scatter!" ---- *'Eddy:' "Sign her up, Double D!" '''Edd:' from Nazz's tuba blast "Sign her up? Nazz singlehandedly annihilated all that is music." Eddy: daydreamingly "Yeah." ---- *'Rolf': "I will be performing my country's traditional dance of the hairless otter." Eddy: "NEXT!" to Double D "There's no budget for subtitles." ---- *'Eddy': "A phone call should come up any time." Kevin: "Like my lunch!" ---- *'Kevin': and mocking Eddy "Oooh, welcome to the dork telethon. I'm your twerp host Eddy, won't you please help my poor and hairy friend?" Rolf Ed: "Ya, please help me for my eyebrow is growing like a garden weed." his own eyebrow to resemble like Ed's ---- *'Jimmy': "Run away rug!" Sarah: "Look out!" opens up with Ed as cameraman, Double D as a reporter, and Eddy as the star Edd: reporter "Here were are on location with renaissance man, Mr. Eddy. Mr. Eddy, how about a scoop? ---- *'Ed': "I got corn stuck in my teeth." Trivia/Goofs *Here are the talents that the kids auditioned for: **'Plank': Telling jokes **'Rolf': The re-enactment of the dance of the hairless otter **'Nazz': Tuba playing **'Jimmy and Sarah': Banjo and dancing *The red carpet on which Edd interviews Eddy disappears between shots. *This marks the second time Eddy came close to cussing. The first time was in the episode "Sir Ed-a-Lot," and the last time was in "Don't Rain On My Ed." *Rolf says that his audition is a "The traditional dance of the hairless otter," Eddy tells him "Cut! There's no budget for subtitles!" This is a gag (and a fourth wall break) referring to the fact no one knows what Rolf says in his native language. *The episode is a parody (and named after) Hands Across America. *The magic words Jimmy says during his magic act might be a parody of the fairy godmother's magic words in Walt Disney's adaptation of Cinderella. *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. Video DiZXXKRjPcU Eddy holding Jimmy and Sarah with a banjo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2